Dancing in the Rain
by CelestialSummers
Summary: Harry is fed up. He has lost his godfather and his best friend. He has lost his trust in his mentor. With only Hermione by his side, he leaves the Dursleys and goes back to his godfathers house. There is a gift from the fates waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

**A Forgotten Picture**

Remus Lupin, last true Marauder, stood looking around the slightly dusty room. He sighed sadly to himself. Only four days had past, and already Sirius's room was coated in dust.

"Oh Padfoot, how could this happen? You're gone now, gone because you fell through that stupid Veil." Remus shook his head in sadness and turned to leave the room. As he walked toward the door, something caught his eye.

It was a picture resting on top of the dresser, one that Sirius had obviously forgotten when he had run away from home. There were six people portrayed within the frame. Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Raeven, and Breyenna. Raeven Potter had been James's twin sister, though they looked nothing alike. While James resembled his father with messy black hair and hazel eyes, Raeven resembled their mother. She had long curly golden hair, brilliant ocher eyes and a tiny lithe form. She was also a Hufflepuff where as James was a Gryffindor. Although she was a Hufflepuff, she had a nasty temper. In the photo, Sirius had one arm around her, showing the world that they were a couple.

On Sirius's other side was Breyenna Black, Sirius's twin sister. They were identical except for their eyes. Sirius's were a dark cobalt, and Breyenna had brilliant icy blue eyes. She was a Ravenclaw and highly intelligent. She had been the first to confront Remus about his 'furry little problem'. In the photo, Remus had his arm around Breyenna, claiming her as his mate.

They all had smiles on their faces. None of them had known how drastically their lives would change. All but one dead.

With that final thought, Remus 'Moony' Lupin walked out of the door before sealing it for the final time.

**A.N. Ok my first story. Review?**

**Thank you! Sonja**


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind The Veil?**

**A.N. I'm going to explain A LOT in this chapter so it is obviously going to be a chapter of decent length. (For me)**

Sirius Black woke to a pounding headache, trying to figure out where he was. If he wasn't mistaken, it was a, living room?

More precisely, the living room from Godric's Hallow. But that was impossible as the cottage had been destroyed.

"Hi'ya Paddy." A familiar voice said from behind him.

"I guess I really am dead." Sirius said in defeat as he turned to face the one and only James Potter.

"No." James corrected.

"How is that possible?" Sirius countered. "You're dead and I can see you, so that means I must be dead."

"Actually, I'm not dead and you're not dead." James said in amusement.

"James David Potter! Stop confusing him!" Lily Potter's voice snapped from behind James.

"Not that it takes much." Another amused female voice added with a slight snort. Breyenna?

"I need to sit down." Sirius whispered as he dropped onto the floor in a heap.

"Oh more over!" A beloved voice snapped as a small female pushed her way into the room and dropped onto the floor beside Sirius. "Siri, are you okay?" Raeven asked as she took his face into her hands, her ocher eyes searching his cobalt eyes.

"I don't understand." Sirius looked to Breyenna for an explanation.

"None of us are dead. We are at Godric's Hallow, which was restored to keep us all here. And Voldemort didn't do any of it. Dumbledore did. He sealed Lily and James in here to make it look like they were dead, three days later he put me here, then a few days after Rae showed up. Now I'm guessing that for some reason he has put you here as well. Dumbledore has openly told us that he is the one that is behind all of the attacks and not Voldemort because apparently, Dumbledore has had Voldemort under a mind control potion for quite some time now." Breyenna rattled off.

"Always the Ravenclaw." Sirius chuckled. "But a slower and slightly more detailed version would be appreciated."

"Okay then, we'll start." James said as he pulled Sirius up off the floor. "Take is away Flower." Lily nodded and pulled a pensieve off the shelf then used her wand to pull a memory out of her head.

"Everyone in" Lily said, placing her hand on the surface.

_Memory 1981 October 31__st__._

"_James, stopped teasing the cat." Lily Potter called without turning._

"_But it was taunting me." James Potter called back with a whine in his voice. "Wasn't it Pronglet?" James asked his fifteen month old son Harry._

"_I swear by the time Harry gets to Hogwarts he'll be a Marauder if you and Sirius have anything to say about it." Lily sighed as she set the table._

"_Of course!! He is the eldest of the Marauder children, he will be the ring leader." James said excitedly._

"_Unless of course Sirius and Rae have a daughter that takes after Raeven, then she will be the ringleader." Lily said in a teasing voice._

"_Now that would be scary, a mini Raeven running around." James mock-shuddered._

"_Be nice." Lily scolded, trying to hold in her laughter._

"_Nice isn't-" James was cut off by a knock on the door. "Peter isn't supposed to check up for another few days." James got to his feet and used a muttered spell to revel who was at the door. "Lily it's Dumbledore! Get Harry up to the nursery and floo to Tom's place. I'll meet you there." _

_Lily ran up the steps, clutching Harry to her chest. She could hear the sounds of a duel from below, and she knew that Dumbledore had defeated James when he shouted an spell in ancient Latin. She knew that she would never escape in time, so she touched the pendent she wore around her neck, knowing it would contact Sirius, Tom, Raeven, Breyenna and usually Remus but tonight was the full moon. So that ruled out Bre as well. _

"_Give me the child." Dumbledore's voice made her turn after placing Harry in the crib._

"_Dream on you mental old man." Lily snapped, her mind whirling for a way out. _

"_Move Lillian." Dumbledore raised his wand, pointing it straight at her heart. _

"_Don't call me Lillian!!" She screamed, her eyes fasted on the wand that looked familiar. She was concentrating on the wand and never saw the second wand swing around and deliver the same spell that had taken out her husband._

_End Memory_

"So he distracted you with James's wand, then used that spell with his wand." Sirius said in disgust. "I'm also guessing I have some kind of memory charm on me, because I only dimly remember being friends with Tom, and him being the Light wizard not Dumbledore."

"That would probably be an accurate guess." Bre said. "My story isn't as dramatic because I was simply sitting at home trying to get over the fact that Lily and James were dead, when Dumbledore showed up, cast the spell, and I found myself here."

"My story is a bit more dramatic. I had just heard that they sent you to Azkaban without a trial and I went ballistic because one it wasn't fair, and two I knew you didn't do it. So I stormed Hogwarts and was ready to tear the Headmaster a new one but he hit me from behind and I was suddenly here." Raeven said, disgust obvious in her voice.

Sirius took a moment to digest this, and as he was thinking he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Lily was bouncing on her seat. "What question are you restraining Lils?" He asked with a chuckle.

"How is my son?" She exploded.

"He is absolutely brilliant." Sirius said with a beaming smile. "But you'll see that for yourselves when we get out of here. And we will get out of here." He added firmly. "No body messes with the Marauders and the Marauderesses and gets away with it."


	3. Chapter 3

Remembering the Past

This is a short chapter but it is important for later on in the story.

**Remus Lupin sat nursing a fire whiskey in his small cottage. A photo album lay open in front of him. The page it was open too had a picture of multicolored Marauders being laughed at by the newly named Marauderesses. He remembered that day so clearly. **

_**Flashback**_

_**Two days into the Marauders third year at Hogwarts and all was going well. They already had their first prank planned and were ready to execute it. It was quite simple. They had brewed a potion that the elves (who loved the Marauders) had agreed to slip into the drinks of every female in the room. Every female, including the professors. **_

_**The Marauders sat at the Gryffindor table, trying to hide their excitement. For a few minutes, nothing happened. Then out of nowhere every female in the room started to sing, started to sing about how great and handsome the Marauders were. **_

_**The girls started running out, with a certain redhead Gryff giving the Marauders a look that promised retribution. They thought nothing of it. Until lunch that is.**_

_**As the Marauders sat down for lunch, they gave no thought to the fact that one Gryffindor, one Hufflepuff, and one Ravenclaw were each watching their every movement. **_

_**They each took a drink of their pumpkin juice, then James turned to talk to his friends, but stopped in shock. They were, multicolored? A quick glance at his hand confirmed that he was multicolored as well. They sat in shock for a minute, then James stood and faced the silent, gob smacked hall.**_

"_**Who did this?" He asked in shock.**_

"_**I, Lily Evans, held a part in it." Lily Evens said as she stood.**_

" _**As did I, Breyenna Black." Breyenna, identical to her twin Sirius stood. **_

"_**So did I, Raeven Potter." Raeven was the opposite of her twin, James.**_

"_**You know Rae, I think our brothers forgot about us." Bre said in false hurt.**_

"_**I think they remember now!" Raeven laughed.**_

"_**You three are truly, Marauderesses." James said as he bowed to them. Sirius and Remus laughingly did the same.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Goblins of Gringotts.**

Harry James Potter smirked as he stared at the Dursley's new paint job. "Hermione, this is work worth the Marauders." Harry laughed as he turned to one of his few remaining friends.

"Why thank you Shadow." Hermione Granger responded haughtily. "Come on, no need to dawdle. We need to get to Grimauld Place and have Bill set up the wards."

"You're right as usual Talon." Harry gave a slightly pained grin, then he took the portkey that Bill had given him in secrete before they had left the train station. He activated it and the house he had hated for so many years disappeared.

* * *

"Inside Harry, someone is here to see you." Bill Weasley whispered. "I'll do the wards. After they're up, underage magic won't be detected and Dumbles will not be able to get in."

"Thank you so much Bill." Harry said gratefully. "This means a lot."

"Don't think of it little brother." Bill answered as he ruffled the shorter boys already messy black hair.

Harry ducked away with a grin. He and Hermione walked inside, and stopped at the sight of the three goblins sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger. I am Ragnok, leader of the Goblin Nation. This is Argon, Head of Gringotts Bank, and Swiftblade, my personal assistant." The goblin sitting at the head of the table introduced himself and the other two.

"Thank you for visiting me in my home. Would you care for refreshments?" Harry responded with a bow.

"So polite, this human." Argon said with a light chuckle. "Thank you, but what you consider refreshments is actually rather vulgar to us goblins."

"We are here to discuss something of great importance with you. But first, are you still allied with Dumbledore?" Ragnok asked.

"No, I renounced my allegiance with him after my godfather's death." Harry answered.

"And you Miss. Granger?"

"The same." She answered lightly.

"Very well." Ragnok pulled several documents from his briefcase. "These are the wills of Lily and James Potter, and Sirius Black. Also included are the wills of Raeven Potter-Black and Breyenna Black-Lupin. All four have been announced dead, but the place where there should be a death date, there is nothing but a blank line. Now, goblin documents are never wrong. So, basically, they are not dead." Ragnok completely ignored the floored expression on the two teens faces. "Goblins are not friends to Albus Dumbledore. We would like to offer our assistance to find Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Lupin, and Mr. and Mrs. Black. What do you say?"

"Yes!" Harry cried out. "Thank you so much." He said with as much sincerity as he could.

"We think that it is possible that they are at one of the Potter properties." Swiftblade said professionally.

"Godric's Hallow." Hermione said. The others looked at her. "If someone wanted to hide them, they would put them in the last place that anyone would think of, the place that no one wants to go back to. There will probably be extensive wards around the house though."

"Correct Miss. Granger. We could ask Weasley if he could go with you to Godric's Hallow incase there are wards." Ragnok nodded. "You will go tonight." The goblins stood, the humans a few seconds behind.

As the goblins led the way out of the house, Hermione whispered into Harry's ear. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine until it hits me when we get there exactly what we are doing." Harry answered with a small grin. "Then I may faint." Hermione stifled her giggles behind her hand.

"You ready for this pipsqueak?" Bill asked as he held out the portkey for them to take.

"Don't call me pipsqueak William." Harry said halfheartedly. The last thing he saw before the portkey took them away was Bill's laughing face.

* * *

"This is Godric's Hallow?" Harry asked quietly as he stared at the quaint cottage on top of a nice hill.

"The wards are extensive, but I think I can break them. As soon as I do, get in and get them back to Grimauld using this portkey. The activation word is Savior." Bill said, handing Hermione the portkey. "I will be heading straight back to Gringotts after you are out. I can only give you five minutes."

"We'll get them and get out, don't worry." Harry said firmly.

"Good luck." Bill said. He faced the house and said a rather long incantation. "Go!"

Harry and Hermione sprinted towards the house, knowing that they only had a limited amount of time. They burst through the front door. They could hear people talking in the living room, and both recognized Sirius's voice.

"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted.

"Harry?" Sirius questioned in a slightly worried voice, as if he was afraid that he was dreaming.

"Siri we don't have a lot of time. Everyone grab the portkey so we can get out of here." Harry said urgently. Both he and Hermione were tensed and ready, adrenalin rushing through their bodies. Neither of them allowed themselves to think about what they were doing because if they did, they would not be able to do anything.

Everyone gathered around Hermione and touched the portkey. "Savior!" Harry shouted.

**A.N. How was that? Please review and thank you to everyone who already has!**


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to apologize to everyone who reads this story. Due to the fact that I do not have time for this story right now, it will be put on hold until summer. I am in the middle of studying for exams and qualifying tests as well as my SAT's. I will be starting Track soon, and that will take up more of my time.

As I said, incredibly sorry for this, but I will continue the story one day.

Wish me luck on all these tests, and if you have any ideas for this story, please tell me them!

Sonja


End file.
